1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder-carried ladders and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder-strapped ladder for allowing a shoulder-strapped ladder to be easily carried from a user""s shoulder with the shoulder-strapped ladder being held together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoulder-carried ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoulder-carried ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,012; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,285; U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,807; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,030; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,386.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoulder-strapped ladder. The prior art includes inventions having shoulder straps attached to ladders.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shoulder-strapped ladder which has many of the advantages of the shoulder-carried ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoulder-strapped ladder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoulder-carried ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a shoulder-strapped ladder having rails and a plurality of rungs interconnecting the rails; and also includes a shoulder strap assembly including an adjustable shoulder strap being detachably attached to the ladder to allow a user to carry the ladder from one""s shoulder; and further includes a bounder strap assembly including a bounder strap being fastenable about the rails for binding the rails together; and also includes an assembly for attaching the shoulder strap assembly to the ladder. None of the prior art includes bounder straps for binding the rails together to make it easier for the user to carry the ladder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the shoulder-strapped ladder in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new shoulder-strapped ladder which has many of the advantages of the shoulder-carried ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoulder-strapped ladder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoulder-carried ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder-strapped ladder for allowing a ladder to be easily carried from a user""s shoulder with the ladder being held together.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder-strapped ladder that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder-strapped ladder that keeps the rails from coming apart thus making it easier to carry the shoulder-strapped ladder from place to place.